yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ultimate Rare cards
This is a list of all the Ultimate Rare cards released so far in the TCG. This cards are special versions of Rare, Super Rare, Ultra Rare or Secret Rare cards in the set and have the same Card Number as their normal counterparts, but are much harder to find. Soul of the Duelist SOD * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Mystic Swordsman LV4 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Penumbral Soldier Lady * Inferno Fire Blast * Ectoplasmer * Greed * Null and Void * Hallowed Life Barrier * Ojama King Rise of Destiny RDS * The Creator * Mystic Swordsman LV6 * Silent Swordsman LV3 * Perfect Machine King * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Big Core * Triangle Ecstasy Spark * Monster Reincarnation * Tragedy * Divine Wrath * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Gatling Dragon * King Dragun * A Feather of the Phoenix * Lightning Vortex * Swords of Concealing Light * Deck Devastation Virus * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Dark Blade the Dragon Knight Flaming Eternity FET * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Silent Swordsman LV5 * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Big-Tusked Mammoth * Blast Magician * Gearfried the Swordmaster The Lost Millennium TLM * Winged Kuriboh * Ancient Gear Golem * Ultimate Insect LV7 * Hieracosphinx * Megarock Dragon * Master Monk * Reshef the Dark Being * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Card of Sanctity * Brain Control Cybernetic Revolution CRV * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * UFOroid * Cyber Dragon * Cybernetic Magician * Goblin Elite Attack Force * B.E.S. Crystal Core * UFOroid Fighter * Cyber Twin Dragon * Cyber End Dragon * Power Bond * Skyscraper * Miracle Fusion Elemental Energy EEN * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Water Dragon * B.E.S. Tetran * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Sillva, Warlord of Dark World * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon * Cyber Blader * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster * Elemental Hero Tempest * Elemental Hero Wildedge * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Pot of Avarice Shadow of Infinity SOI * Uria, Lord of Searing Flames * Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder * Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Cyber Barrier Dragon * Cyber Laser Dragon * Proto-Cyber Dragon * Adhesive Explosive * B.E.S. Covered Core * Chainsaw Insect * Doom Dozer * Treeborn Frog * Princess Pikeru * Princess Curran * Memory Crusher * Divine Dragon - Excelion * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion * Demise, King of Armageddon * Phantasmal Martyrs * Cyclone Boomerang * Ancient Gear Castle * Damage Condenser * Karma Cut * Option Hunter * Goblin Out of the Frying Pan * Malfunction Enemy of Justice EOJ * Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster * Cyber Prima * Cyber Phoenix * Victory Viper XX03 * Majestic Mech - Goryu * Voltanis the Adjudicator * Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon * Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman * Clock Tower Prison * Herald of Purple Light * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude Power of the Duelist POTD * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Destiny Hero - Double Dude * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Ultimate Tyranno * Elemental Hero Aqua Neos * Elemental Hero Flare Neos * Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Chimeratech Overdragon * Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill Cyberdark Impact CDIP * Cyberdark Horn * Cyberdark Edge * Cyberdark Keel * Cyber Esper * Allure Queen LV7 * Dark Lucius LV8 * Storm Shooter * Cyberdark Dragon * Cyber Ogre 2 * Trojan Blast * Cyber Shadow Gardna * Flash of the Forbidden Spell Strike of Neos STON * Birthright * Card Trader * Dark World Dealings * Elemental Hero Air Neos * Elemental Hero Grand Neos * Elemental Hero Glow Neos * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Great Shogun Shien * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World * Sage of Silence * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City Force of the Breaker FOTB * Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Volcanic Doomfire * Volcanic Shell * Volcanic Slicer * Elemental Hero Captain Gold * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Warrior of Atlantis * Destroyersaurus * Zeradias, Herald of Heaven * Archfiend General * Harpie Queen * Sky Scourge Enrise * Sky Scourge Norleras * Sky Scourge Invicil * Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Soul of Fire * Rare Value * Lucky Iron Axe * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Triggered Summon * Radiant Mirror Force * Firewall Tactical Evolution TAEV * Rainbow Dragon * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes * Chthonian Emperor Dragon * Elemental Hero Magma Neos * Mirror Gate * Fifth Hope Gladiator's Assault GLAS * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon * Cloudian - Sheep Cloud * Enishi, Shien's Chancellor * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Evil Hero Lightning Golem * Updraft * Energy-Absorbing Monolith * Gladiator Beast Torax * Defensive Tactics * Security Orb Phantom Darkness PTDN * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Dark Horus * Dark Nephthys * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * The Beginning of the End * Drastic Drop Off * Darknight Parshath * Allure of Darkness * Vampire's Curse * Metal Reflect Slime Light of Destruction LODT * Arcana Force XXI - The World * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Phantom Dragon * Destiny End Dragoon * Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem * Solar Recharge * Super-Ancient Dinobeast * Dangerous Machine Type-6 * Maximum Six The Duelist Genesis TDGS * Montage Dragon * Dark Hunter * Multiple Piece Golem * Nitro Warrior * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Goyo Guardian * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Emergency Teleport * Psychic Overload Crimson Crisis CRMS * Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode * Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode * Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode * Lifeforce Harmonizer * Blackwing Armor Master * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar * Bone Crusher * Violet Witch Raging Battle RGBT * Strong Wind Dragon * Blackwing - Elphin the Raven * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu * Koa'ki Meiru Drago * Exploder Dragonwing * Power Tool Dragon * Trident Dragion * Forbidden Chalice * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism Ancient Prophecy ANPR * Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor * Earthbound Immortal Cusillu * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * XX-Saber Gottoms * Koa'ki Meiru Ghoulungulate * Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose * Flamvell Commando * Gaia Plate the Earth Giant Stardust Overdrive SOVR * Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua * Earthbound Immortal Uru * Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca * Crusader of Endymion * Divine Grace - Northwemko * Majestic Star Dragon * Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant * Explosive Magician * Koa'ki Meiru Maximus * Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest * Scrap Twin Dragon Absolute Powerforce ABPF * Battle Fader * Witch of the Black Rose * Koa'ki Meiru Urnight * Garlandolf, King of Destruction * Majestic Red Dragon * Drill Warrior * Sun Dragon Inti * Moon Dragon Quilla * XX-Saber Hyunlei * Alchemist of Black Spells The Shining Darkness TSHD * Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr * Herald of Perfection * Black-Winged Dragon * Chaos King Archfiend * Infernity Doom Dragon * Splendid Rose * Cards for Black Feathers * Into the Void * Intercept Wave * XX-Saber Darksoul * Koa'ki Meiru Urnight Duelist Revolution DREV * Effect Veiler * Naturia Bamboo Shoot * Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste * Thunder Unicorn * Voltic Bicorn * Lightning Tricorn * Scrap Dragon * Wattchimera * Solemn Warning * Chivalry Starstrike Blast STBL * Power Giant * Glow-Up Bulb * Supreme Arcanite Magician * Gaia Drake, the Universal Force * Shooting Star Dragon * Red Nova Dragon * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 “Burei” * Scrap Twin Dragon * Tuning * Mischief of the Yokai Duelist Pack Kaiba DPKB * Cyber Jar * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Pot of Greed * Ring of Destruction * Crush Card Virus Turbo Pack TU01 * Judgment Dragon Turbo Pack 2 TU02 * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos Turbo Pack 3 TU03 * Caius the Shadow Monarch Turbo Pack 4 TU04 * Tragoedia Turbo Pack 5 TU05 * Colossal Fighter Storm of Ragnarok STOR * Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi * Thor, Lord of the Aesir * Loki, Lord of the Aesir * Odin, Father of the Aesir * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" * Atomic Scrap Dragon * Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir * Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa" * The Nordic Lights Extreme Victory EXVC * Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer * Junk Berserker * Life Stream Dragon * T.G. Wonder Magician * T.G. Blade Blaster * T.G. Halberd Cannon * Overmind Archfiend * Mara of the Nordic Alfar * Gladiator Beast Essedarii * Elemental Hero Neos Knight Ultimate Rare